The Life I Have Always Wanted (Shadow The Hedgehog Love Story)
by ShadowEpona
Summary: Shadow The Hedgehog and my OC in love


The life I have always wanted(Shadow The Hedgehog love story)

Chapter 1 Runaway

I had my multi-tool out, and had just finished cutting myself, as I watched the blood slowly seep through the inflicted wound, that tingled, and turned my world upside down. The rush still strong in me. I had too much to take in the past year, and I had begun to cut myself, to try to get rid of the pain. Today was the last time I would do it. Despite my phobia towards blood, the reason why I'm stopping is because I knew that it was weak, and I knew that I needed to be stronger. I put my multi-tool down next to me, and put my hand over the clean cut on my wrist, as I got the crimson blood to stop flowing to the surface, and down along the sides of my wrist. I held my hand against it firmly, and tightly. After awhile I removed my hand, and I closed up my multi-tool and placed it into my book bag, and closed my bag up. It had a lot of my belongings in it. I was running away, but I had to wait for my parents to fall asleep first. It was 9:30pm. They should be going to bed soon. I heard the TV turn off, and my parents go to their bedroom, and go to bed. Perfect. I thought. Now I just have to wait for a bit, and make sure they're fast asleep.

FF- Half an hour later-

I opened my door silently, and walked with stealth to the front door. I unlocked it, and opened it. I relocked it, as I hoisted my book bag back up over my shoulder, and snuck out, pulling the door closed in behind me. I walked down the steps into the oblivion of night, and of no return. I was free. Free… I flipped my hood up over my head, and it drooped over my face, creating a mysterious shadowed face in the brilliant moonlight. I took fast, silent strides down the street, which soon turned into running. A forest came up, and I threw myself into it, and ran past trees, and bushes. I felt a small smile curl my lips upwards. I bit on my lip hard, making the smile go away. I ran faster. I seen a log in front of me, and I ran faster, and jumped over it, and felt like if I was up in the air, soaring through the sky. All of a sudden, before I hit the ground, there was a bright, blinding, white light, and then I fell. I hit the ground, and everything went numb. I felt the cool air of the night sink into me. I couldn't open my eyes. I felt as if I was too tired, and because of it, and the numbness that had engulfed me, I fell asleep.

I woke up, with the sun shining down on me in the middle of the afternoon. I sat up, only to be filled with pain, and soreness, from the fall I had. In fact, how did I fall so far? Maybe there was a ledge I didn't see over the log. I looked at myself. My eyes widened. I was a hedgehog! What the hell?! I jumped to my feet, and looked myself over even more. From what I could see, I had a tail, two quills on my back, side by side, and I had quills coming down from my head, to around my elbow, and they had black, followed by red ovals on them. I couldn't see much else of me, besides my usual clothes I always wore. I still had my bicycle gloves too. Well… This could be good… Or bad… Well, I guess it depends on where I am, and who sees me, and if anyone knows me or not. I looked around, I was still in woods. Well… I might as well wander around. I'm free, and still running, right? I thought, and wandered straight ahead. I came to a clearing, and there was a fight going on. Shining, silver robots, and… No?… Sonic? But, I thought!? He was about to be attacked from in behind. I ran up to them, and destroyed the robot. I lunged at the other robots and punched through them swiftly, destroying them with one, swift punch. The robots soon retreated. "Hey! Thanks!" Sonic called, as he ran over to me. "So what's your name?" Sonic asked me. "Cathy." I said, and turned around, as I removed my hood. "You're a girl!" He said shocked. "Ya… And?" I asked. "Your just so strong, and fast. I didn't know a girl could contain that much power… And your clothes didn't help all that much." He said with an apologetic tone to his voice. "Girls can be amazing too… Not all of us are weak, and pathetic." I hissed. "I wasn't saying that." He said defensively, and apologetically. I sighed. "Sorry…" I muttered. "I'm just sick of people thinking we're weak, and pathetic, and all we are here for is to be sex toys." I apologized, and lowered my head. He placed his hand on my shoulder, and lifted my head with his other hand. "It's okay. I don't think you, let alone anyone else should be like that." He said. I nodded, and pushed him away. "Don't touch me." I said. "Hey, why are you out here? Aren't you supposed to be home, where it's safe. And my name is Sonic, Sonic The Hedgehog." He said. "Well… I, uh… You see… I ran away." He gawked at me. "Please don't make me go back." I begged. There was a long silence, until he finally said, "Okay." "Thank you." I murmured. "Since you don't have anywhere to go, why don't you stay with me, and my friends." He offered. I smiled, and nodded. He smiled a bit too. "Okay, race you there." He said, and took off. I ran after him, and caught up to him easily. "Where are we going?" I asked him. "Well… I know the way, but, honestly, I can't really say." I chuckled. "Can you run any faster?" He asked. I nodded, unsure of myself, as we ran through the trees, and jumped over bushes, and logs. There was so much green everywhere. Sonic started to go faster, and I followed suit. We gained more speed, and we both ended up in a Sonic boom. We soon came to a yellow coloured mansion. We slid to a stop in front of the place. "Here it is." He said, and opened the door, and gestured for me to go in. "Wow…" I mumbled, and walked in. It was the living room, and the walls were yellow as well. Amy, and Tails, and surprisingly Knuckles were sitting on a purple coloured couch, watching TV, which was in front of them. There was another couch to the left of them, only more on a angle, and there was a black lazy boy chair on the other side. I waved silently, and shied away a bit. Sonic came in. "Cathy. This is Knuckles, Amy, and Tails. Tails, Amy, Knuckles, this is Cathy." Sonic introduced us. "Hi. Nice to meet you." Tails said. "Hi! I'm Amy, and this is my boyfriend, Sonic." She said, and ran up to him, and hugged him tightly. Knuckles was silent. I felt awkwardness fill me. "Cathy is going to be staying with us." Sonic said, as Amy finally let go of him. "Where are you from?" Amy asked. I smiled. "You will never know." I said. "Why not?" She asked. "Because…" I answered. She shook it off. I felt a presence fill the air. I got ready to fight, without showing it. The door broke down, and robots came in. I lunged at them, and took them all out, before they could do anything. "Die, and stay dead." I hissed, as I slapped my hands together, and dust, and pieces of metal came off of them. They all stared at me. "What?" I asked. "You're strong." Tails said in astonishment. "And fast, and inhuman, and whatever the hell else you want to go by." I hissed. "I didn't mean to mean it in a bad way." He apologized. "I know, but you just reminded me of something." I said apologetically. I still felt as if something was coming. I closed my eyes, and found the source. I heard it walk in. I lunged, and I punched it, and it went back, and it materialized. It had been invisible. It was Metal Sonic. He seemed as if he was glaring at me. "Subject identified. Error. What are you?" He said, as he scanned me. "You tell me!" I growled. He approached us. Sonic came next to me, and went into a fighting stance. "Eggman just wont give up will he?" Sonic said. "Well, you can tell him that if he wants to fight me, then he can just give up before he even does. He wont win." A black, and red hedgehog dropped down from the roof. My heart stopped for a few seconds, then restarted. I dropped my book bag off of my shoulders, and I threw it against the wall. "I'll tell him that, after I beat you, _blue boy_." Shadow snarled. I became frozen. "Or on second thought… Your new friend would make a nice comrade for Eggman. Maybe I'll capture her instead." He said. I straightened up. "Okay, let's get this straight right now. There is now way in hell I am obeying anyone, but myself. I have freedom, and no one will take that away from me." I said firmly. He smiled evilly. "Who said you would have a choice, _girl_." He snarled at me. For some reason, I felt like if I had been stabbed through the heart. He lunged at me, and even though I didn't want to fight him, I said to myself that I may have to, as I jumped back, and took a fighting stance. Sonic and him started to fight, and Sonic was loosing. Sonic spun towards Shadow, like a blue saw, and Shadow jumped out of the way, as Sonic came back, and Shadow caught him in his hands, and went back a bit. Shadow threw him away, and Sonic went through several walls. Then he ran back in here, as Shadow lunged at him. Sonic moved, and Shadow jumped back, and used Chaos Spear. Sonic dodged them, and he then lunged at Shadow, and Shadow did the same as Sonic. Then they blocked each others attacks, and they held stale mate. I attacked Shadow, hurting myself emotionally, and I hurt him physically. He got up, and lunged at me. I moved swiftly to the side, as he was about to turn around I punched him in the head really hard, and he was knocked out. I was shaking a bit. I did not enjoy that. I thought to myself. "You… Knocked out… Shadow The Hedgehog!?" Sonic said in amazement. They rest just had their jaws dropped like idiots, and were in shock. "So…?" I said. "He's impossible to do that to!" He said. "Yeah. That's the thing with me. I do the impossible." I mumbled. He smiled at me. "It's not a good thing." I hissed. "In our case it is. We need someone like that." He gave me a thumbs up. "Ya. So you think." I continued to hiss. "Shadow! Shadow!" I heard Eggman's voice over the thing on Shadow's wrist. It looked like a communication device. I answered it for him, and made myself sound like him. I was pretty okay at it. "What Doctor?" I asked. "Did you defeat him yet." "Ugh!" I made it sound like if I was fighting. "Not yet! I'm kinda busy right now!" "Hurry up! I have another mission for you!" Then he went out. I chuckled, which soon turned out into laughing. "He actually! *Laugh* Thought _I_! *Laugh* Was Shadow!" I exclaimed. I started to calm down, and held my stomach. It hurt. I think that was the most I have ever laughed in forever! I thought to myself. They smiled at me. I smiled back to my surprise. They went to Shadow, and picked him up, and put him on one of the couches. "Is he going to be okay?" I asked them. Tails nodded. "Good." I said with relief. "Knowing Shadow he'll be up soon. He never stays down for long." Sonic said, and stared at him. "I promise you that he wont get you." "It's okay. I can take care of myself. I have ways. Besides, I like protecting myself. I feel weak if I don't, and I feel helpless. I don't like it." I said half heartedly. He nodded in acknowledgement. Shadow groaned. "Told you." Sonic said, and got ready to fight. He shot up, once his eyes had scanned the room. He jumped up, and back into a fighting stance. He stumbled to his right, and went up against a wall, and held his head. *Man, she packs a punch.* I heard Shadow's thoughts linger in my head. He was a bit shaky on his feet. He straightened out, and then went into a fighting stance, forgetting about his head. I got ready, and so did Sonic. The others were in stand by. Shadow began to glow red. "Chaos Blast!" He shouted, and we were hit with a large explosion. We were sent back, and through a couple of walls. I felt pain all over, and just ignored it, as I stood. I was cut, and bruised. I was bleeding. Blood… I moaned in my head, and then shook it off. I wont let it get to me! I ran back into the living room, and Shadow was in the middle of it, with one knee up, and his other leg was against the ground. His hands were touching floor. He stood, and used Chaos Spear. I dodged, and jerked to every movement, and everything around me. I was completely in reflex mode. I jumped back, as one hit the ground in front of me, and shot up dust. I stopped, and Shadow hit me back, as he spun towards me rapidly, and continued to do so as I was against the wall. He stopped, and I fell to the ground. I was pulled up roughly. A fiery electrical, lava like feeling went through me. "Chaos Control!" He shouted, and we were enveloped by a bright light. Then we were in a room completely made of metal. He dropped me, and the feeling went away. Strange. A big, round man in red was in a black chair, ahead of us, and there were many controls, and buttons, and many monitors as well. He turned around. "Who is she?" Eggman asked Shadow.

Chapter 2 A secret revealed

"I'm not sure. Who are you anyway?" He said. "A runaway." I moaned. "My name is Cathy." Eggman had a frown. "Why did you bring her here?" Eggman asked Shadow. "She can be used against Sonic, and she could make a nice ally for you." He answered simply. "Very well. Bring her to her cell." He said. "Stay the hell away from me." I hissed. A blue, sparkling half circle went around me. "She can put up a barrier." Eggman said in amazement. Shadow snarled at me. "Impressive." Eggman chimed. I rolled my eyes. I got up, and held my stomach. I removed my hands, and I was bleeding pretty badly. My face went pale, and I became weaker. My barrier fell, and I showed them my wound. Shadow picked me up, and rushed me somewhere, and Eggman followed. I ended up in this medical room, and Eggman pulled up my shirt, as far as he needed, and put something on me, and it burned heavily. He then wrapped bandage around me. I pulled my shirt back down. I moaned. "I hate blood…" Shadow picked me up again, and the feeling from when he touched me before returned. "I'll bring her to my room, and I'll watch over her to see how she does with the wound." He said, not really enjoying the situation. "I'll be fine. I'm just delicate." I said, and felt his chest fur against my face. I couldn't help but burry my face in it. "Your fur is so soft…" I moaned, and rubbed my face against it happily. I looked up to see his expression, and he was trying not to smile. I smiled, and buried my face in it again. The burning dived down some. Shadow began to bring me somewhere. It wasn't too long till he set me down on a bed. I felt his warmth leave me, as well as the feeling. I shivered a bit from the cold. I looked around the room, and it was completely black, with red accessories. His closet was looked, and blended in with the wall. "Rest. It'll help your wound." He said suddenly, and sat on the end of the bed. I kicked off my shoes, which looked exactly like Shadow's, and I went under his covers, and fell asleep, not wanting to get him in a bad mood.

I awoke, and I think it was the start of a bran new day. Shadow had his back to me, and was next to me. I blushed heavily, and got out of his bed, and into a corner in his room, awaiting for him to awaken. He turned over, and looked at me, with his blood red eyes. I looked away, and turned redder. He got out of bed, and came over to me. "What's your problem?" He asked me tiredly. He crouched down. His hand lifted my chin, and he made me look at him. "What? Is it because I slept next to you?" He asked, curiously. I nodded. He sighed. "I'm not going to do anything to you." He reassured me, and stood. "Now, grab your shoes, and follow me." He said, and put his on. I grabbed mine, and slipped them on. I went to be beside him, and he started to lead the way. I kept close to him. It seemed as if it was forever since we left. Then we finally entered this room. It appeared to be an arena of some sort. "I'm going to test you on your fighting skills." He said, and gestured for me to stay where I was. He moved ahead of me, and turned around quickly, only to get in his fighting stance. He lunged at me, and I moved to the side. I ran a bit, and turned around, holding my stomach. I need to heal before I do anything. I thought. I do **not** want to make it worse. He lunged at me again, and I moved, and he then turned around again, and then lunged at me, again. I dodged, and rolled to the side, and it hurt. He then pinned me against a wall. He grabbed a hold of my wrists, and I felt agonizing pain wash through me. I felt the sting of tears from behind my tightly shut eyes. "Shadow! Please let go of my wrists!" I begged him, as I felt a tear run down my cheek. I pushed him, and he let go, as I slid to the floor. I slightly pulled my long sleeved sweater towards me, as I peered into the opening, and looked at my wrists. They started to bleed a bit, so I held both of them together, and closed my eyes, wishing the pain would disappear. He grabbed my arm, only in a higher area, and was about to pull down my sleeve. I held his hand in place. "Don't." I said, making him stop for a second, then he pulled my sleeve down. His face went a bit paler. "I stopped, but they just need to heal." I muttered sadly. My mind went back home, to Earth, and my parents, and everyone else, including the ones who held me down, and tore me apart. I started to cry. I went into Shadow's arms, and just held onto him, like if he depended on my life… Which he did in a way, but as in actual death, not dieing on the inside, which, not to mention, I am already dead... In that way. "I'll be back… I promise." He said softly, and caringly, and got up. He disappeared out the door, and came back with bandages, and some ointment of some sort. He held my wrists lightly, and rubbed the ointment on them gently, then wrapped the bandages on them. He held me in his strong arms, as I felt the fire of our skin rush through me, and felt protected. I buried my face in his warm chest. He tried to sooth me. He patted, and ran his hand along my back. "Please stop crying." He begged. I tried, but I couldn't. I slowly got it, but tears still trickled down my face. I pulled away, and focused on breathing. "Are you going to be okay?" He asked me lightly. I nodded, a bit unsure of myself. He stood, and offered his hand to me. I took it and he helped me up. He wrapped his arms around me, and brought me back to his room. I kept my head low, as we walked there. Shadow then opened a door, and we were in his room. He led me to his bed, and I sat down. "Get some rest. It'll make you feel a bit better." He said, then left. I did as he said, and just flopped down on his bed, and fell asleep, not even bothering with taking off my shoes, or even putting the sheets on top of me.

Shadow's pov-

I walked out of my room, where I left her to rest. I sighed. Wow. She cut herself. Man, what happened to her before Sonic found her. I walked to the control room. Why was this place so big, and maze like? I asked myself, only to be left without an answer. I eventually made my way there, and found Eggman in there still, as usual. I came to be next to him, as he clicked buttons, and watched the screen. He glimpsed at me, and looked back to what he was doing. "How was she?" He asked. "She just dodged. And… Never mind." I said, and was about to tell him, but decided against it. "She was still in pain from the wound you inflicted on her." He said. "Yeah." I sighed. A crash came to the right of us, and _blue boy_ stood there. "Where is she?!" He asked right away. "Safe." I snarled, and approached him. I seen the image of her wrist flash through my mind. Maybe it's best if she goes with him. I made up my mind, and winked at him. I used Chaos Control, and knocked out the doctor. "I quit." I said, and Chaos Controlled to Cathy. I picked her up, from where she just collapsed on my bed, and Chaos Controlled back to Sonic. I smiled. I Chaos Controlled us back to his house. Sonic seemed bewildered, and astounded at the same time. I went over to one of their couches, and set her down. She was still sound asleep. I began to leave. "Shadow, if you want, you can stay here." Sonic offered me. Well, I quit, and I do have nowhere to go… So why not? I thought. "Okay." I said, and turned around. I sat next to Cathy. She began to wake up. She opened her eyes, and she appeared confused. She sat up. "Okay, what the hell did I miss?" She asked.

Chapter 3 More than one danger

L8er(erer)- "I feel as if we are in danger." Shadow mumbled. I seen Mephiles through the window, about to attack Shadow. "Move!" I yelled, as I ran towards him. I pushed him into the wall, and felt excoriating pain blaze all throughout me, then something pull out of me, from the chest. "Hmmm… So you're the source of all the darkness. And I thought Shadow had gotten worse." Mephiles chuckled. Blood poured out of me to the floor. Everyone was in shock. "Ya… Maybe." I coughed out weakly. "But even in the darkest of people, _even you_, there is a speck of light." I said, and I glowed a light blue. I stared deep into Mephiles' eyes, and searched his very body for light. I found it, and stretched it to the surface, as he screamed in pain, then made his escape in a dark, purple-black cloud of fog. "Cathy…?!" Shadow said worried. "I'm fine." I said, and gave him a weak smile. Then my eye sight started to get blurry, and I squinted. It got worse, and I felt my body's strength weaken. Darkness began to envelop me. I felt arms go around me. "Cathy! Common, stay with me!" I was shaken a bit. "Stay with me dammit!" The words faded out, and nothing but darkness was present.


End file.
